


Nobody Knows What Happens Here

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMINGBlackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Nobody Knows What Happens Here

Nobody outside of the company knows about the machine in Joey Drew Studios. Nobody within the company knows what it’s for. Every day it leaks ink and pipes burst, leaving Wally and Norman to argue over how to fix it. Every day Sammy hides away for hours after shooing out the band members, leaving them to wonder what’s going on. Every day it seems another lowly intern goes missing, never seen again. Every day Grant struggles to keep them within budget, but more often as little over as possible. Every day Joey fights with another employee, typically Betrum or Shawn.

Every day Joey looks through the papers on his desk, taking note of Henry’s resignation letters. No one knows what happens in Joey Drew Studios, only that the cartoons are getting darker, seemingly cries for help.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
